Full Circle
by BlueSunflower
Summary: "You know," Sam said, annoyed. "When people - or angels - want something, they usually need to tell you out loud what they want."


A/N: Written for universe_the LJ prompt: Family. It's future (but not too far). No spoilers. Presumes a storyline idea in my head that probably won't happen at the end of S9. :(

* * *

"Hello, Sammy!"

Sam jumped, dropping the cans in his hands. He should really be used to this by now. Acknowledging the angel who had just appeared out of nowhere, Sam bent down and retrieved the beans off the floor. "And hello to you too, Gabriel."

The trickster smirked, but didn't speak.

Standing up, Sam put the cans back on the shelf and turned around. "You know," he said, annoyed. "When people - or angels - want something, they usually need to tell you out loud what they want."

That got a reaction. Gabriel's eyes narrowed, and for a brief second Sam thought he might be smited. "I'd like your advice." Looking pissed, the angel continued sarcastically, "If you wouldn't mind."

Skeptical, Sam leaned back against the counter. "Okay, shoot."

"I'm having difficulties with Cass."

_Ah_.

"Well, Cass does," Sam paused, "fly to the beat of a different drummer. But I don't see how I can help you with that."

Gabriel shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. "Dean."

Even more confused now, Sam made a mental note to stop trying to understand heavenly beings. "Shouldn't you be talking to him then?"

Now the archangel just looked irritated. "I don't want to understand Dean."

"Gabriel, you're going to have to give me a bit more to go on here. I'm not following."

"Dean's an older brother. You're a younger brother." Gabriel sighed in exasperation. "Specifically, you're a younger brother who feels betrayed by your older brother."

Despite himself, Sam was impressed. "Wow, you've really changed."

"Being decimated will do that to you. Besides, Father made it clear my priorities now."

"Well, I think it's a good step you're trying to think of Cass, and not yourself."

The archangel just glared. "Do you have advice or not?"

"I think, Gabriel, at this point maybe actions speak louder than words."

Shaking his head, the archangel refused to listen. "There's too much at stake. He's the reason I was brought back and he needs help. He can't carry all these burdens alone. I need him to listen to reason."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And there's that self-righteous angel dick crap back again. Look, Cass is going to go his own way. He always has."

"Yes, and we both know how that always works for him," Gabriel snapped. Sam had no response to that. Calmer, the archangel sighed. "I need him to confide in me now, Sam. Little bro's decisions lately are more," he paused, "_troublesome_ than usual - and we both know that's saying something."

"I don't know what to tell you then, if you're not going to listen. You've gotta give Cass time. Stop telling him what to do, and stop making decisions for him. **Listen**. Let him know you're there for him, but aren't judging. It wouldn't hurt for you to try and see things from his point of view either. Stop - " Sam rolled his eyes as he finally realized something, "Yeah - stop acting like Dean. Your intentions might be in the right place, but Big Brother does not always know best."

Gabriel was silent for moment. "You know," he finally said, "I was closest to him, before…well, everything went to Hell. Literally." He sighed. "Castiel doesn't remember. Naomi and her guard wiped that away. He was always so curious, and he loved the sea. I held his hand as we watched the dawn of humanity rise from the ocean." A small chuckle arose. "I remember telling him not to step on the fish. There were big plans for that fish." Gabriel sighed again. "He's been fascinated with you guys ever since. Sometimes I wonder if allowing him that moment wasn't a mistake. Might have saved us all a lot of grief in the long run."

"Too late for that now," Sam grinned. "Besides, I'm pretty glad you did, if it means it's why he's around now." Tilting his head, Sam gave Gabriel a shrug. "Look. I don't hate Dean. I love him. He's my brother. And yes, I am angry right now. But that doesn't mean I'll stay that way. Dean's done a lot for me, and I know that. I'm sure Cass knows that about you. Just be honest, and don't be a dick to him. He'll come around."

"Yeah, that'll be easy," Gabriel drawled sarcastically. "Cuz that's totally in my nature." Sam watched as Gabriel looked up to the ceiling, in what appeared to be a form of an exasperated prayer. "Father, please help me remember my patience so I don't smite my baby brother in supreme irritation as I learn to reconnect. Thank you."

"Yeah, I don't think He's listening when you mock Him like that."

"Shut up, Sam." With a flutter sound of wings, the archangel disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

"You're welcome!" Sam shouted to the empty air, knowing Gabriel heard him anyway. Sighing, he looked towards his brother's room. Gabriel may have wanted to understand Cass, but turned out he helped Sam understand something about Dean.


End file.
